My Version of 'Memory of Light' Chapter 1
by Lithearium
Summary: Basically, I wanted to write the first few paragraphs of 'A Memory of Light' the 12th book of the Wheel of Time which won't come out until 2009. Please comment! I know it's not amazingly accurate, so please correct me if there are any major mistakes!


**Chapter 1- The Lion of Andor**

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the halls of the Palace in Andor. The wind was not a beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of The Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

Down the icy white halls it swept, passing the Maidens of the Spear, licking at their weathered skin. They shivered, despite being used to the cold weather, the Aiel Waste was completely different, and it would take a while for them to get used to the unusual gusts of wind roaming the Sun Palace at its own will. The wind passed the Maidens, and went through to the old Nursery, where Lin had nursed both Elayne and her Mother. It slithered through to the Lion Throne Room, and seemed to examine the marble floors. A figure walked in, it was Elayne. Her elegant, long dress seemed to contrast her bump which was showing. The fact that in Elayne's body three hearts were beating, all in its own, unique rhythm always made Elayne excited, and she flowed affection and joy through the Warder bond she shared with Rand. She could sense that he was in the North presumable in Tear but that seemed too close. No, it must be somewhere else. She would have gone to the Map Room to try and find the exact location but ever since the corridors were deceiving man and woman alike, it would have taken her until High Tea to find it. Light! _Something would have to be done about it, even the Royal Woman's Bodyguard are having a hard time keeping up with me_! She glanced behind her. All hundred of them were still there, Brigitte made sure that they were. Birgitte Silverbow was sorting out the frequent arson attacks on the granaries in the south of Caemlyn, the Black Ajah seemed to be avenging of what happened the night Elayne almost lost her life, with her two unborn twins still inside her, Rand's gift to her.

She marched to her bedroom and waited. First the women checked it out for her, Elayne was used to the procedures; it wasn't the first time someone tried to take her life. But now all that would change, she had secured the Throne, she had won the majority of the Main Houses, including Damodred. Ouch! A sting probed the inside of her throat, trying to gnaw its way to her lungs. Elayne gasped. She tried to reach the True Source but it slipped through her fingers. _Blood and Ashes! Why does pregnancy have such an affect on my Ability_? The Wise Ones were trying to find a cure, using all kinds of herbs and potions, but she refused to drink those concoctions. She knew that the Maidens of the Spear would drink it for her before, to check for poisoning; they would gladly take their life to save the now-Queen of Andor. But Forkroot, the herb that has already met Elayne more than once was something only Aes Sedai would be able to know. It took the ability to reach and hold the One Power away from them, for a seemingly everlasting period of time. Elayne shuddered. "Your quarters are safe your Highness!" the Lance-Brigadier said, her shiny boots reflecting her mood. "Thank you." Elayne answered back. The sting was still there. "Oh, commander? Send for a Wise One, I'm having trouble with my neck." As soon as she spoke the words she knew she shouldn't have. The Aiel Maidens gathered around her, their dark skins greatly contrasting with her delicate white skin. "Keep away. It's fine, it's gone." Elayne murmured. The group of women dispersed. She entered into her quarters and lay on the bed. Her body guards were outside, she was alone. "Oh Aviendha, I do miss you so!" she murmured quietly, a tear falling from her cheeks.


End file.
